how to calm down a fire
by codename-suigetsu
Summary: they met in onsen... where fire and water meets.. zutara


**Yuppie... ****cerita avatar pertama... pairing Zuko-Katara.. abis mao apalagi coba..?? Zuko keren sih... ini Cuma 1 chapter pendek doank, ga ada author's note di tengah-tengah dan di akhir cerita, nanti kayaknya bakalan ku translate ke bahasa inggris...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**How to ****calm down fire**

**A sweet little ****oneshot**

Zuko menggerutu... lagi, untuk yang kesekian kali, kali ini pamannya memang bener-bener keterlaluan.. masa pangeran disuruh nyari jodoh cepet-cepet... kan Zuko masih muda, masih pengen seneng-seneng, apalagi perang baru berakhir, avatar menjadi pemenang dan Zuko tetap dilantik sebagai penguasa negeri api yang baru karena Azula tewas.

"dasar paman gila, dodol.. nyebelin..hummph"

"paman apa..??" tiba tiba Iroh masuk ke dalam kamar Zuko dengan membawa teh ginseng dan catur cina.

"huh...!!" Zuko menggerutu lagi

"Zuko... kalau kamu begitu pengen jomblonya...kamu berkelana aja lagi sana..." balas Iroh sambil main catur ama Zuko.

"paman.. bukannya aku mau jomblo selamanya.. Cuma aku sekarang mau seneng-seneng dolo..."

"haah... dasar bandel"

Zuko manyun lagi kayak anak kecil.

"ya wis... nih, paman udah pesenin kamar di onsen yang enak... seminggu penuh lho.." balas Iroh sambil ngedipin sebelah mata.

"paling paman mau jodohin aku lagi kan.. kayak waktu itu... berkali-kali.."

"ah.. ga kok, ini murni dari hati paman, lagian ke onsen kan enak, kamu bisa relaks di sana.."

Zuko memandangi kertas kecil yang diberikan Iroh kepadanya lalu ia berkata " yaah.. mumpung lagi bebas.. boleh deh.."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sokka!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Katara keras-keras, "kamu..!!! mana tiketnya..??!!"

"itu...di situ.." balas Sokka dengan suara cemprengnya yang khas.

"manaaaa!!!" teriak Katara sambil ngudek-ngudek tasnya.

"aah.. berisik banget.." gumam Toph.

"Katara... kita mau jalan atau ga sih??" tanya Aang sambil naik ke kepala Appa.

"ah.. mau..AHH!! ini dia!!" teriak Katara senang karena dia sudeh menemukan tiket masuk onsennya..

Aang memang mengajak semuanya berlibur sejenak ke onsen yang terletak di perbatasan negeri api dan tanah.. ironisnya, tempat yang mereka mau datangi, sama juga dengan yang mau didatangi Zuko.. namanya juga fanfic...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko sampai di onsen tempat tujuannya, setelah beres-beres di kamarnya iapun segera berniat untuk berendam di air hangat onsen, ia lalu turun ke lantai bawah dan nanya-nanya sama resepsionis, ketika ia memalingkan wajahnya, ia melihat sesuatu yang familiar di bawah lantai..

Zuko berpikir sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk mengambil benda tersebut dan menaruhnya di kantung bajunya, ia lalu menuju tempat onsen..

"apa..?!!!" teriak Zuko pada resepsionisnya.

"i..iya..begi..gitu" resepsionis onsennya menjawab tergagap-gagap menjawab Zuko yang sedang berapi-api, bukan umpama.. tapi sekarang ia benar-benar berapi-api...

"jadi onsen ini hanya menyediakan kolam campuran...!!!??"

"i..iya.. tapi ka..kalau anda mau privasi, datang saja malam-malam, karena biasanya onsennya sepi... dan onsen ditutup pada jam 1 pagi, dan dibuka kembali pada jam 4 pagi"

"o.. baik!! Saya datang malem aja!!! Awas kalau nanti jam satu pintunya langsung dikunci!!! Lihat dulu ke dalam!!!" teriak Zuko sambil kembali ke kamarnya

"tapi.."

'_dasar paman.. mestinya aku tau kalo ini cuman siasatnya buat ngejodohin aku...'_ pikirnya sambil menaiki tangga dengan cepat..

"tuan... tapi pintunya ...otomatis" lanjut resepsionisnya seiring dengan perginya Zuko...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Katara??" tanya Aang..

"kamu ngapain... ga mau ikut ke onsen?" tanya Aang , Katara terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu di dekat tumpukan tas sambil merangkak-rangkak.

"aa.. nanti aku ke onsennya malem aja... kalian duluan aja... ga apa-apa kok" lanjut Katara sambil menggapai-gapai bagian bawah ranjang..

"oo.. ya sudah kalau begitu" Aang langsung keluar dari kamar bareng Sokka dan Toph..

Katara menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"aduuuuh, kalungku kemana siiih.. masa hilang..."

Katara mencoba mengingat-ingati tempat yang dilaluinya

"oh..iya..lobby!!!" ia langsung menelpon ke resepsionis lobby dan menanyakan perihal kalungnya, tapi jawabannya nihil.. Katara semakin menunduk sedih...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sekarang sudah malam, tepatnya jam 12 malam, Aang dan semua sedang pergi makan di bawah, Katara sedang tidak napsu makan karena kalungnya yang hilang. Seharian dia hanya mencari kalungnya.

"haaaah, ini akan menjadi liburan yang paling buruk"

Katara menghela napasnya

"sebaiknya aku menenangkan diri di onsen..."

Lalu Katarapun dengan langkah yang diseret-seret menuju ke onsen.. onsen sudah sangat sepi, hanya dia sendiri yang berada di sana, setelah menaruh bajunya di tepian kolam, ia pun mengambil sehelai handuk lalu masuk ke dalam onsen dan menutup matanya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, setelah Katara sudah lebih tenang.. terdengar suara..

KRIEEEK

Katara terhenyak dari ketenangannya dan segera bersembunyi di dekat batu sambil mengintip siapa yang masuk ke dalam dari balik batu,. Air dibuatnya setenang mungkin.

Sosok orang itu mulai kelihatan, sedikit demi sedikit karena tertutup uap dari air panas onsen, muka Katara memerah... ia memakai handuk di pinggangnya dan membiarkan bagian tubuhnya yang berotot kelihatan, ia sekarang sedang mengetes tingkat kepanasan air dengan mencelupkan jarinya. Lalu masuk ke dalam onsen tanpa melepaskan handuk di pinggangnya, dan menutup matanya juga.. Katara hampir menyibakkan air ketika melihat wajah laki-laki itu

"Zuko..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko menyenderkan kepalanya di bebatuan dekat onsen, rambutnya yang jabrik sedikit basah terkena air.

"aaaaaaaah..."

Ia tidak mengetahui ada Katara di situ..

"hmmmm.." gumamnya sambil memandangi benda yang dipungutnya tadi di lobby..

"kayaknya pernah lihat deh" katanya sambil menimbang-nimbang kalung itu.

Tiba-tiba Katara meloncat dan mengambil kalung itu, sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan, ia segera berbalik dan menutupi dadanya dengan handuk yang tadi dibawanya..

Zuko termangu 1...2...3

"zu...zuko.. itu..kalungku" bisik Katara sambil membelakangi Zuko.

"Zuko dengan bingung memandangi Katara, ia berpikir sejenak, menaruh telunjuknya di bawah bibir untuk sementara, lalu berteriak..

"ka..kamuu!!.." Zuko berpikir lagi, lalu berbisik sambil menunjuk Katara.

"Sokka..??"

"KATARA!!!" teriak Katara sambil berbalik, Zuko langsung memerah dan memalingkan mukanya, Katara segera menutupi bagian tubuhnya lagi, dengan muka yang merah juga.

"ma..maaf" bisik Zuko pelan.

"bukan salahmu.." balas Katara. Lalu keduanya berbicara

"jadi..."

"kamu duluan" katanya pada Katara.

"jadi.. apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Katara.

"biasa.. ulah pamanku"

"huh?.."

"pamanku ingin menikahkan aku !.. sehingga dia memberiku tiket onsen campuran dan dia tidak memberitahuku kalau onsen ini campuran !!, dan aku yang bodoh menerima saja tiket onsen ini yang tidak tahu kalau onsen ini campuran !!!dan..." Zuko langsung berapi-api lagi, Katara menenangkannya dengan menyentuh bahunya..

"makasih.." balas Zuko, tidak memalingkan mukanya.

"tidak apa-apa, sekarang aku sudah menutupi badanku.."

"jadi.. bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Zuko balik sambil memandang Katara.

"liburan kecil dari Aang." Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"jadi..gadis air...kalung itu.."

"ah.."

"sini.. aku pakaikan" balas Zuko, Katara menyerahkan kalungnya dan Zuko berpindah ke belakang Katara, dan memakaikannya..

'tangannya..hangat' pikir Katara , mukanya kembali memerah

'gadis ini.. wangi sekali' pikir Zuko.

Setelah memakaikan kalung itu, Zuko kembali ke posisinya semula.

"jadi.. bagaimana dengan perjodohanmu?" tanya Katara.

"yaah.. belum menemukan yang sesuai" balas Zuko santai.

Entah kenapa.. Katara merasakan sedikit perasaan senang

"apakah syaratnya terlalu berat...?"

"tidak juga.. semua wanita hanya ingin mengincar posisi dan kedudukan, kau tahu..aku hanya perlu seseorang yang bisa membuatku tenang.. hahhh.." desah Zuko pasrah.

CLICK..

"apa itu..?!" tanya Zuko kaget.

"aku rasa pintunya terkunci.."

"dasar penjaga sialan.. aku kan sudah bilang kalau!!-" Katara kembali menyentuh tangannya, Zuko terdiam.

'_apa aku baru saja menenangkannya__??' _

'_dia.. kenapa dia bisa membuatku setenang ini..?!'_

"Zuko..."

"ya.??" Zuko langsung tersadar dari lamunannya

"aku rasa tidak baik berada dalam air panas selama ini.. ayo segera ganti baju"

"ah..benar juga.."

"satu hal lagi..."

"hmm??"

"bisakah kau memalingkan mukamu sebentar... kau tahu, aku hanya punya satu handuk untuk naik dari onsen dan mengambil bajuku."

"oh...baiklah" Zuko segera menutup matanya.. matanya terbuka setelah Katara menepuk bahunya..

"bajumu.." katanya

"terimakasih.." balas Zuko dan dia pun segera memakai bajunya.

Jam demi jam berlalu. Keduanya sekarang mulai merasa kedinginan, ini memang musim dingin..

Zuko melihat ke arah Katara yang tepat berada di seberangnya.. Katara menggigil.. ia mau berendam lagi tapi ia tahu kalau itu akan membuatnya sakit, jadi ia bertahan dalam baju tipisnya..

"Katara..."

"hah..ya..??" jawab Katara

'ia baru saja menyebut namaku untuk yang pertama kalinya..' pikir Katara.

"dingin..??" tanya Zuko.

"ya.." jawab Katara pasrah.

"kemarilah.." balas Zuko sambil menggerakkan tangannya.

"di..situ??"

"di mana lagi??" balas Zuko sebel.

Katara pelan pelan datang ke arah Zuko dan duduk di antara kakinya ,Zuko melingkarkan tangannya melingkupi Katara, dan dalam sekejap, api mulai melingkari mereka, membuat Katara merasa hangat dan .. merah.

Begitupula dengan Zuko.

Salju turun dengan perlahan..

"kau tahu Katara..?? kau membuatku suka dengan salju untuk pertama kalinya.."

Katara menengadah, melihat Zuko yang sedang memandangi salju, dengan cahaya dari api yang berada di sekelilingnya, membuatnya makin tampan di mata Katara.. ia pun mengucapkan sesuatu..

"kau juga.. ini pertamakalinya aku merasa hangat dan tenang di antara api, yang biasanya membuatku takut dan panas.." Katara lalu memajukan lehernya dan mencium pipi Zuko.. Zuko memerah

"hangat dan tenang ya..? itulah gunanya api... hmm.. begitu juga dengan aku..kau sudah mengubah api yang berkobar menjadi lilin yang tenang.." balas Zuko pelan dengan muka yang merah.

Katara memejamkan matanya.. lalu ikut memandang salju di pelukan Zuko

"Katara... nanti sepulang dari onsen.. mungkin kau bisa mengunjungiku di negara api..hmm.. juga mengunjungi pamanku..yaa..untuk..." kata Zuko sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan satu jari.

"pasti..." balas Katara, lalu ia tertidur, kepalanya disenderkan ke dada Zuko, Zuko membelai rambutnya dan juga memejamkan matanya.. tertidur.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Di semak-semak, terlihat 4 kepala sedang mengintip

"lihat.. Aang...aku berhasil kann??" bisik Iroh kepada Aang.

"ya..!!!" balas Aang sambil menitikkan air matanya

"menjijikkan" gumam Toph.

"heyy.. kalau Katara pergi ke negara api.. siapa yang akan memasak nanti..??" bisik Sokka ke Aang.

"kau tahu.. di negara api.. menantu dan besan diperlakukan lebih baik daripada pangeran.." balas Iroh sambil tersenyum

"asiiiiik..." balas Sokka.


End file.
